Yuri Kim
This tribute was made by Snsdyurifan pls do not use without permission. (Actual Person) (Lunaii) Age:16 Gender:Female District:1 Eye Color:Dark Brown Hair Color:Bright Blonde Height:5'6 Personality:She is the quiet and shy type and the wise twin in her family.She is the born to be ready sister who is prepared for anything from the finals in school to being reaped in the hunger games Skills:Wise,Weaponary,Fast Reflexes,Speed,Athletic Weakness/fears:Feeling her half being gone,losing her mind,feeling less confident Bloodbath Strategy:Grab certain items she needs and find the careers and kill people in her way. Training Strategy:Chop off as much heads on a dummy. Interview:Be respectful and wise about what she says. Weapon(s):Daggers,Mace,Knife,Katana Alliance:Careers or with another Asian Backstory I was born 5 minutes after my twin Yura was born.People called me the back up twin because when boys were to flirt they would flirt with my sister first and if that was a failure then they would move on to me.It kinda annoyed me because of her she made me the less confident type.Even when i compete in events like gymnastics my sister was the to top with me following behind.Even if i am the type to prepare for anything my sister still does it better then me.Once i had a boyfriend named Aiden Wang a chinese descent who left Shanghai because of his father being apart of an illegal marketing business,He was a nice and confident type which gave me more confidence in what i love but my god dam sister ruined everything by somehow seducing him into her typical mind tricks in which he cheated on me.I was furious,my gaurd went down and i felt like a useless duplicate that was sent to this world to be turtored by my other.Even though i hate her i still show some hope that our relationship would be more positive by maybe doing some activities together.Like i don't to see her die because of jealousy and anger because we do sometimes get along sometimes dealing with boys,music,and athletic sports.So once again im at the center of districted 1 waiting for the reaping to begin."Hello ladies and gentleman now it is time for the reaping" some dumb blonde chick stood in the podium.There she pulled out the card for the female."Yuri Kim".I wasn't shocked or surprised at all.I mean it was just a random pick that had my name on it.So then i walked and stood on the podium in which i can see my twin crying for the first time i have ever seen and Aiden my ex who seemed to be deciding if he was to volunteer or not but either way i cant get out of this and so the male was chosen and i was sent inside a room to get some last moments with my family.Of course my parents were busing to even see who was chosen to be reaped so there was only my sister "Yuri....I'm sorry for everything i have done to you." i never would of expect her to say that.From there she apologized about stealing my boyfriend and how she knew i was always jealous of her.Of course i forgave and when she left i kept this one sentence in my mind "Win...win for us...show the this district that you are not some useless twin of mine."her finals words broke me into shreads.Knowing that my sister actually does love me i felt more prepared and to anxious for this game. Games Best Training score:N/A Best Ranking:86th http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elemental_Games Creator:User:Audreyisawesome109 Ranking:86th out of 96 Death:Stabbed in the heart by Bridgette_Wells Victims:None Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Reaped Category:Snsdyurifan's Tributes